Mario & Sonic X: Prologue
by Zexine
Summary: Mario & Sonic finally meet each other after decades


(Note: This Takes Place In The Sonic X Universe But With Some Changes and new additons obviously, enjoy!)

Linsey: D'oh! There is a problem with the pipes and some things are leaking. We may need to call a plumber.

Nelson: ALL THE TOILETS ARE LEAKING!!

Chris: We definitely need to fix this.

Sonic: I use to know this plumber, but I haven't seen him in ages. I completely forgot his name as well.

Linsey decided to call the Mario Brothers. They had just moved the plumbing company to this town and did not expect a call at all. Sonic decided to chill outside the mansion and not do anything but just lay on the ground with his hands on his spiky quills.

Minutes later, the plumbers get here, Sonic saw the car outside and didn't think much of it, until he saw the brand name and the two familar faces jump out of the car.

"Mario Bros. Super Plumbing."

Sonic was excited to see them, he hasn't seen the two plumbers in decades. He zipped over right in front of them.

Sonic: Well, Well, If it isn't the Super Mario Brothers!

Mario Luigi stayed silent. Sonic lend out his hand for a friendly handshake.

Sonic: C'mon Bud! Don't Ya Recognize Me?

Mario: Who are you again?

Sonic: What?

Mario lend out his hand as well for a handshake.

Mario: You Know I'm-a-Playing With You Sonic!

Mario and Sonic gladly shook hands in joy.

Sonic: I didn't except my friends to call you guys!

Luigi: Yeah, we just moved our company to this-a-town.

Sonic lead the two plumbers inside the mansion. Sonic told everybody they were friends and Mario and Luigi were actually heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Chris: Nice to meet you two! I'm Chris!

Mario: Hey Hey

Luigi: We should do our-a-job now.

Mario: Oh right.

Mario and Luigi jumped over to Linsey.

Mario: What seems to be the trouble?

Linsey: We need you to fix our pip-

Before she could finish her request, the Mario Bros quickly fixed the pipes.

Mario Luigi: HA-HA!

Linsey: Oh..that was fast.

Chris decided to test out the toilets by flushing them.

Chris: They fixed them!

Mario: Of course we did! Nothing is hard for us!

Sonic didn't want the two to leave because he wanted to catch up with them on what he's been doing the past few days. Mario and Luigi wanted to stay anyways.

Sonic: Hey Mario, It's been a while since I've seen you. How's it been hanging bud?

Mario: Pretty well. I didn't expect to see you here, I definitely want to stay-a-now.

Mario looked around confused.

Mario: Where are your-a-friends Sonic?

Sonic: Oh, they are like outside behind the mansion.

Mario: Ok, Let's-A-Go.

Luigi followed Mario Sonic. He was very happy to see them together again.

Sonic, Mario, Luigi walked outside to see Sonic's good friends.

Sonic: Hey Guys! Look Who's Back!

Tails: Mario? Luigi?

Mario: Heya Tails!

Luigi: Hello everyone!

Outside was Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Chao, Espio, Vector, Blaze, and Cosmo. Mario Luigi recognized everybody except Cosmo.

Knuckles: You guys are as similar as I remember! I completly forgot who's who. The green one is Mario right?

Amy: No Knuckles. The red one is Mario and the green one is Luigi.

Blaze: Mario! Have you been using those fire techniques I've been teaching you?

Mario: They were pretty "hot."

Luigi: Never say that again.

Mario made an ok sign with his hand.

Mario: Alrighty!!

Cosmo: Looks like we have some new faces around.

Mario and Luigi were confused. They had no idea who Cosmo was.

Cosmo: Who are you two?

Mario: I'm-a-Mario!!

Luigi: And I'm-a-Luigi!!

Mario Luigi: Together we are..The Super Mario Bros!!

Cosmo: I'm Cosmo. I'm good friends with Sonic and his friends. I recognize your names. Sonic always told me alot about you two.

Mario: We are pretty famous after all.

Sonic: So buddy. Are you busy with anything other than plumbing right now?

Mario: Well, we rarely get calls so no.

Sonic was nervous.

Sonic: Could you help us defeat Doctor Eggman?

Mario stared at Sonic and then the others, then Luigi.

Mario: Of Course!! Wanna Help Out Luigi?

Luigi: Sure, Bowser left the Koopa Kingdom anyways so we haven't had an awesome adventure in a while!

Sonic and everyone else was excited to have the Super Mario Bros join their team.

Mario and Sonic shook hands happily. It was time for their quest to be shaked up a bit.

**(So yeah thanks for reading what do you think about this story so far mates?)**


End file.
